Promessas
by Sandy Mione
Summary: Ele foi amado um dia. E incondicionalmente. E agora ela precisa resgatálo de si mesmo.


**Disclaimer**: Ele era meu. Mas daí eu perdi no par ou ímpar. O resultado foi que ele passou a ser da JK Rowling e de seus associados, incluíndo a Warner e editoras. Mas ela é minha (ou será que sou eu?). Enfim, o importante é que eu não lucro nada com isso. Apenas o prazer de saber que ele foi amado incondicionalmente.

**Resumo**: Um dia ele foi amado. E muito.

Ela lembrava-se bem dele. Estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, mas em casas diferentes. Ele pertencia à Sonserina, enquanto ela se abrigava na Corvinal. Filha de trouxas, foi uma grande surpresa em sua família quando ela recebeu a carta da escola, dizendo que ela era uma bruxa e que deveria se apresentar para o início das aulas, em 1º de setembro.

Mal recebera a carta, que vinha acompanhada de instruções sobre o mundo bruxo e como seguir ao Beco Diagonal para a compra dos materiais de que iria precisar, dirigiu-se à casa de sua bisavó, para contar a novidade. Foi quando ela soube que o cantão suíço de onde seus antepassados haviam emigrado havia sido uma das principais regiões colonizadas pelos celtas, antes que várias tribos se dirigissem a Inglaterra, França e Irlanda, para expandir o império.

Sua bisavó passou horas lhe revelando fatos históricos, crenças e divindades, façanhas e lendas que envolviam aquele povo do qual ela carregava o sangue nas veias. E lhe revelou ainda que, ao nascer, ela fora dedicada às divindades celtas, principalmente à Brigith. Por isso, ela teria, entre outras características, dons acentuados de cura e poderia, caso se dedicasse, deixar que sua sensibilidade aflorasse para adivinhar o futuro.

E foi essa sensibilidade aliada aos dons de cura que fizeram com que ela reparasse nele ainda no trem que os levava à escola. Quando ela entrou na cabine, ele já estava lá, tentando não demonstrar que estava ansioso. Mesmo com apenas 11 anos, ele já mostrava um grande domínio sobre suas emoções, que somente seriam percebidas por pessoas que tivessem uma grande capacidade de empatia.

O percurso até Hogwarts foi feito em silêncio. Ela sentia a grande angústia que vinha de dentro do menino sentado á sua frente, que tentava se distrair e se esconder por trás do grosso volume de Poções que estudava. Ela aproveitava a distração dele para se concentrar em captar as emoções: alívio pela mudança de ambiente, apreensão originada pelo mesmo motivo, medo de não ser aceito, vontade ferrenha de vencer, e uma tristeza infinita, que ela não conseguiu identificar de onde viria, mas que parecia penetrar em cada átomo que formava o corpo e a alma dele.

Perdida em captar os sentimentos dele, ela só percebeu que o trem estava chegando quando ele fechou o livro com uma batida seca e se preparou para colocar as vestes da escola por cima da roupa negra que vestia. Ela fez o mesmo e, antes que ele pudesse sair da cabine, segurou o menino por um dos braços.

- Posso fazer uma coisa, perguntou.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder ou se livrar da mão que segurava seu braço, ela agiu. Puxando o menino com toda força de que dispunha, ela lançou seus braços ao redor dele e lhe abraçou.

Ela percebeu que ele ficou imóvel naquele abraço, e o apertou um pouco mais, sentindo seu coração se encher de amor por ele. Ele se viu sem condições de reagir. Sentia uma emoção diferente naquele abraço. Foi como se de repente tivesse se aproximado de uma fonte de calor nunca antes sentida, que derretia a capa de gelo que colocara em suas emoções. E antes que pudesse racionalizar suas ações, viu-se retribuindo ao braço da menina, segurando-a firme, para que o calor não se afastasse dele.

Mas de repente a razão dele falou mais alto e ele, aos poucos, foi abaixando os braços e gentilmente soltando-se dela. Ela percebeu que deveria soltá-lo, mas antes de deixá-lo partir da cabine, olhou bem fundo nos negros olhos dele e, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, depositou um beijo cálido e amoroso na face dele.

Os anos se passaram lentamente na escola. Ela sempre pressentia quando ele se deixava dominar pela melancolia e, como se seus passos fossem guiados por mãos divinas, sempre se dirigia aos locais onde ele gostava de se esconder: de tudo, de todos, da dor, de si mesmo.

E no momento em que o encontrava, ela nada dizia. Apenas repetia o gesto do trem e o abraçava, como se nesse abraço pudesse retirar dele toda tristeza que havia em sua alma, colocando no lugar a sensação de que ele era amado. Ela não sabia, mas se alguém devidamente treinado pudesse observar a cena de fora, veria que da aura dela saia uma forte luz dourada, que iluminava a aura dele, eliminando aos poucos as manchas negras que haviam nela.

O ritual encerrava-se sempre da mesma maneira. Ele afrouxava o abraço e ela olhava fundo nos olhos dele, beijando calidamente o rosto do jovem em seguida. Para sair de perto dele sem nunca dizer uma só palavra. Ela sempre achou que, por mais importantes que fossem as palavras, os gestos – por eles mesmos – conseguiam dizer o que elas não eram capazes de expressar.

Mas o tempo é um senhor sem piedade e os anos tranqüilos de escola por fim acabaram. Formados, eles voltaram pela última vez no Expresso de Hogwarts até a estação de King Cross. Como um acordo mútuo e silencioso, eles sentaram-se na mesma cabine onde haviam chegado á escola.

Como naquela primeira vez, há longes sete anos, ele se esconde atrás de um livro de Poções e ela se concentra em examiná-lo, talvez – pensa – pela última vez. E novamente ela sente a angústia que o rodeia e a tristeza impregnada em suas células. Mas pela primeira vez, percebe que existe uma pequena bola de luz dourada na alma atormentada dele.

E percebe, com alegria, que os seus esforços foram recompensados e que, por mais que a tristeza o rodeasse e que as sombras ameaçassem tomar conta dele por inteiro, havia dentro dele um oásis plantado por ela, para onde ele poderia se refugiar. Ela sabia que embora pequeno, aquele ponto de luz seria suficiente para mantê-lo à tona, sem mergulhar na escuridão.

O mesmo sinal de tantos anos antes mostra para ela que o trem estava chegando. Ele fechara o livro de Poções e retirara as vestes da escola. Depois, ao sentir que o trem parava na estação, ele se levantou lentamente do banco, como se esperasse pelo movimento dela.

Como da primeira vez, ela segurou-o pelo braço e perguntou.

- Posso fazer uma última coisa?

Ele nada disse, pois essa aceitação mútua também fazia parte do acordo tácito entre eles. Mas ela quebrou a regra e dessa vez mergulhou nos olhos negros dele antes de ocultá-lo em meio ao seu abraço. Ele retribuiu o olhar e pôde perceber o quanto de amor havia por detrás das íris castanhas dela.

E, como as regras já estavam quebradas, foi ele quem deu o primeiro passo, abraçando-a com força, como se sua vida dependesse do aconchego que sentia quando ela o enlaçava e ele podia mergulhar naquele oceano de calor e luz. Foi com dor que ele se forçou a se separar, fitando aqueles olhos pela última vez.

E ela, novamente, o surpreendeu, segurando-o pelo braço quando ele fazia menção de sair da cabine.

- Espera, ela disse.

Olhando para ele e certa de que tinha toda a atenção que queria, ela continuou.

- Existe uma canção trouxa, belíssima, que em um dos seus versos diz "onde estiveres, estou". Um dia, eu vou te revelar a letra completa dela. Mas não será agora. Você vai sair por aquela porta e durante muito tempo eu serei apenas uma lembrança em sua mente. Haverá épocas em que se esquecerá completamente de um dia eu existi. Mas eu sei que em algum lugar bem escondido dentro de você, tão oculto que nem mesmo você saberá onde ele está, o verso que te digo agora ficará guardado. E um dia, eu te direi o restante da canção.

E com um beijo na face, onde tentava transmitir a ele toda a emoção que havia em seu peito, ela deixou a cabine e o trem, logo mergulhando na mistura de bruxos e trouxas que lotavam a estação de King Cross.

Por escolha própria, ela decidiu voltar ao mundo trouxa e se transformar em uma profissional que se dedicava à busca da verdade. Muito estudou e trabalhou, destacando-se em sua profissão, mas sempre sentia falta daqueles anos maravilhosos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

E o tempo, esse senhor inexorável do destino de todos, insistia em passar. Durante todos os meses, que logo se transformaram em anos, ela sentia em seu próprio peito as emoções que saiam dele, por mais que ele as mantivesse sob total controle. Foi assim quando ele efetivamente se uniu às trevas, e também quando ele caiu em si e decidiu se dedicar à luz.

A sensibilidade dela, sintonizada para captar as emoções sufocadas por ele, também mostrou os poucos momentos de profunda alegria e as horas de imensa tristeza. E foi por perceber essa tristeza que ela finalmente concedeu-se o direito de acompanhá-lo mais concretamente, aidna que de longe.

Ela estava lendo o Profeta Diário há apenas duas semanas, sentindo crescer ainda mais a angústia nele. Mas, apesar do seu coração doer a dor dele, ela sabia que não poderia agir. Ainda não.

Mas naquela manhã, tudo mudara. Ao receber seu exemplar do jornal bruxo, ela entende o motivo de tnta angústia, desespero e dor.

Assassinato em Hogwarts:

Professor Snape mata

Albus Dumbledore

A manchete do jornal foi o sinal para que ela finalmente agisse. Concentrando-se apenas na imensa angústia que ele sentia, ela conseguiu aparatar para a casa simples onde ele se escondia, em um subúrbio industrial de Londres. Surpreendido pela chegada dela, que havia driblado as diversas proteções anti-aparatação que havia colocado na casa, ele ergueu-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e apenas disse:

- Você? O que faz aqui?

Sem dizer nada ainda, ela deu um passo à frente e segurou as duas mãos dele. Olhando em seus olhos, como sempre costumava fazer, ela finalmente falou:

- Eu vim aqui para te dizer o restante da canção. Um dia eu prometi que viria contar isso para você, e eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. Eu sempre estive onde você esteve. Eu sempre senti o que você sentiu. Mas somente agora chegou o momento de te dizer o restante da canção.

Entrelaçando ainda mais seus dedos nos deles, ela recitou:

Olha nos meus olhos

Esquece o que passou

Aqui neste momento

Silêncio e sentimento

Sou o teu poeta

Eu sou o teu cantor

Teu rei e teu escravo

Teu trilho e tua estrada

Vem comigo

Meu amado amigo

Nesta noite clara de verão

Seja sempre meu melhor presente

Seja tudo sempre como é

É tudo que se quer

Leve como o vento

Quente como o sol

Em paz na claridade

Sem medo e sem saudade

Livre como o sonho

Alegre como a luz

Desejo e fantasia

Em plena harmonia

Eu sou teu homem

Sou teu pai, teu filho

Sou aquele que te tem amor

Sou teu lado, teu melhor amigo

Vou contigo seja aonde for

E onde estiveres estou

Vem comigo, meu amado amigo

Sou teu barco neste mar de amor

Sou a vela que te leva longe

Da tristeza , eu sei, eu vou

E onde estiver estou

Um silêncio cálido caiu sobre ambos depois que ela terminou de recitar os versos da canção. Os olhos se procuraram e ele não conseguiu se impedir de mergulhar na limpidez e ternura do olhar dela. E ela, finalmente se aproximou dele o suficiente para enlaçá-lo e abraçá-lo, como costumava fazer anos e anos antes, ainda na escola, nos momentos em que ele mais precisava de conforto.

Dessa vez, ele não ficou imóvel. A dor insuportàvel que carregava implorava para ser mandada embora pelo calor que emanava do abraço dela. Depois de tantos anos, ele voltava a sentir que atracava em porto seguro. E pela primeira vez, em anos, ele se permitiu chorar.


End file.
